Diskussion:Lichtschwert/Archiv
Schwertlänge Wenn der energiestrahl durch fast alle materialien wie durch butter gleitet, warum wird er dann durch die luft schon nach 1 Meter so stark absorbiert, dass er dort aufhört? 84.130.88.72 19:28, 1. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Die Klinge wird nicht absorbiert, ihre Länge wird durch die Bauart des Griffs bestimmt. Der Energiestrahl wird gebogen und geht zurück in die Energiezelle, ähnlich wie ein nach oben gerichteter Wasserstrahl, der irgendwann wieder zur Erde gezogen wird. Darum ist es auch möglich, die Klingenlänge zu verstellen, wenn man den entsprechenden Regler einbaut. -- Obi-Wan K. 23:52, 1. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::Hate Darth Vader nicht so einen Regler in seinem Schwert eingebaut ? Boba 13:16, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) Lichtschwert vs. Laserschwert Wäre mal interessant herauszufinden, wieso "Lightsaber" in der klassischen Trilogie als Licht- und in der neuen als Laserschwert übersetzt wird. Lichtschwert klingt jedenfalls weitaus poetischer und besser als Laserschwert. Traurig auch, daß bei www.leo.de Lightsaber eben als Laserschwert übersetzt wird.--89.52.158.210 17:01, 18. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Aber wie sollen wir den herausfinden, warum die Synchronisation so oder so ausfällt...? Wenn es darüber eine Dokumentation gibt kann man das ja erwähnen, aber ich glaube weniger, dass das irgendwo schon einmal geklärt wurde. Viel mehr glaube ich, dass das einfach nur in Übersetzungsfehler ist und Fehler bedürfen keiner Begründung ;) :Gruß Little Ani 17:13, 18. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Nun, ich habe sogar schon die wörtliche Übersetzung des Begriffes gelesen, also "Lichtsäbel". Das kommt einem doch etwas spanisch vor... Ben Kenobi 18:04, 18. Okt 2006 (CEST) Verwendung von Lichtschwertern im Nahkampf Durch die theoretisch masselose Klinge und die wahrscheinlich nicht allzuschwere Handhabe (in diesem Fall der Projektorgriff) wären derartige Waffen zweifellos extrem schnell und "führig" und angesichts ihrer unerhörten (offensichtlich vorwiegend thermisch bedingten) Schnittfähigkeit äußerst effektiv. Genau das dürfte aber in der theoretischen Praxis (ein schönes Oximoron!) zum Problem werden - was man mit der Klinge berührt, wird zerstört, so es nicht durch Schirmfelder geschützt ist oder aus Spezialmaterialien besteht. Als wesentlicher Unterschied zu europäischen Schwertern des Spätmittelalters (diesen Waffen sind die Lichtschwerter offenbar nachempfunden, zumindest was das Verhältnis von Klinge zu Handhabe betrifft) fällt auf, daß Lichtschwerter über kein Gehiltz verfügen, also weder Parierstange noch Parierringe aufweisen. Es gibt zwar einige Formen von historischen Waffen, bei denen ebenfalls kein Gehiltz vorhanden ist, allerdings wurden diese nicht beim Kampf zu Fuß verwendet. Reitersäbel, ibs. die der Kosaken, wären ein Beispiel dafür. Diese Waffen waren nicht für ein statisches Gefecht ausgelegt, sondern eher für ein einmaliges Zuschlagen während des Vorbeireitens. Ein direkter Kontakt mit der gegnerischen Klinge war eher flüchtig, so er überhaupt zustande kam. Ganz anders beim Gefecht zu Fuß. Das Gehilz schützt Hände und Unterarme und ist in dieser Funktion unverzichtbar. Wer's nicht glaubt, möge einen Partner und zwei ca. 130 cm lange Holzstäbe organisieren und ein wenig experimentieren. Aber die Erfahrung wird schmerzhaft sein, ich will's nur erwähnt haben... Beim Lichtschwert kommt noch das Problem dazu, daß die gegnerische Klinge beim Zufechten an der eigenen reibungslos entlanggleiten und dann den Projektorkopf, die Hände und schließlich den Projektorgriff selbst zerschneiden würde. Was für einen eher kurzen Kampf spricht. Gnurgel 23:52, 22. Feb 2007 (CET) :Hm, liest sich ja ziemlich interessant. Aber hey - worüber reden wir hier? War das nicht Science Fiction? Falls du allerdings eine Begründung für die Kampfeigenschaften suchst, dann stell dir einfach vor, dass bei der Konzeption und Konstruktion von Lichtschwertern deine Kritikpunkte bedacht und entsprechend technisch ausgemerzt wurden - schließlich ist das Mysterium "Lichtschwert" noch nicht vollends entschlüsselt! Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 02:09, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Ah - ich verstehe. Natürlich, Science Fiction, aber mit einem ganz großen SCIENCE davor. Das Mysterium Lichtschwert verfolgt mich auch schon seit Urzeiten. In Sachen Schwertkampf bin ich vorbelastet und sehe viele Dinge eher von der praktischen Seite. Nichtsdestoweniger sind diese Licht-Klingen unerhört faszinierend. Gibt es irgendwelche offiziellen Statements, die den fehlenden Handschutz ansprechen? Auch die Art der Energieversorgung wäre interessant. Sie muß der eines Blasters um das Vielfache überlegen sein. Allein die Tatsache, daß man den Rumpf eines Kampfdroiden wie ein Bündel Stroh zerschneiden kann, gibt mir zu denken. Nebenbei - Danke für die nette Begrüßung, ich freue mich auf viele interessante Diskussionen! Gnurgel 01:53, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Überhaupt kein Problem! Nunja, es stimmt schon, dass man Erfahrungen mit eigenen Steckenpferde in solchen Zusammenhängen immer besonders genau betrachtet. Allerdings gibt es meines Wissens nach keine genaueren Statements über die Genauen Spezifika eines Lichtschwert-Hefts. Was die Entwicklung der entsprechenden Energiezelle betrifft, empfehle ich dir momentan noch den Wookieepedia-Artikel, da er dies genauer behandelt und zwei entsprechende Bilder beinhaltet: Einerseits Odan-Urr mit seinem antiken Lichtschwert, andererseits eine schematische Darstellung eines LS aus "The Complete Visual Dictionary". Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 02:45, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Ich weiß nur, dass ich eine Premiere-Dokumentation, also Discovery Channel angeschaut habe, dass ein Laserschwert in etwa die Energie eines Atomkraftwerks benötigt, und das dauerhaft. Es wurde anscheinend sogar schonmal für wenige Sekunden so eine Art Säbel erzeugt. --DarthMomse 15:19, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) :::::Besten Dank, Ben, habs grade durchgelesen. Interessantes Konzept, die Energie der Klinge wieder in den Generator umzuleiten und nur die zu ersetzen, die tatsächlich verbraucht wurde. Konsequenterweise geben Lichtschwertklingen auch keine Hitze ab. Aber trotzdem muß der Energiebedarf gewaltig sein. Das mit dem Atomkraftwerk ist sicher nicht übertrieben. Über ein Gehiltz wird leider nichts verraten, behandelt wird nur der englische Ausdruck "hilt", der übersetzt lediglich Griff bedeutet. Schade. Aber im Kapitel behind the scenes wird zwischen den Zeilen dieses Problem durchaus angesprochen. Das Sparring war für die Darsteller offensichtlich schmerzhaft. Wie ich mir's gedacht habe. Ohne Parierstangen oder zumindest ein Stichblatt wie bei japanischen Schwertern kann man die gegnerische Waffe nicht ausreichend kontrollieren (wenn überhaupt) und bekommt zumindestens ordentlich auf die Finger. Wir hatten im Training (in den Anfangsjahren) schon gelegentlich Knochenbrüche, ibs. Mittelhandknochen des Daumens bzw. Daumengrundglied. Und das trotz Gehiltz und gepolsterten Handschuhen - und vor allem ohne jede Verletzungsabsicht, wir wollen uns ja nicht umbringen. Aber für einen Fingerknochen genügt schon ein knapper, trockener Schlag und/oder eine kleine Ungenauigkeit in der Schwerthaltung des Partners. Die Schwerthände bzw. das vorgesetzte Bein sind vordringliche Trefferzonen. Das wird Episode II und III ja auch völlig richtig dargestellt. Nebenbei bemerkt erkennt man auch viele schöne Huten (Grundstellungen), ibs. im Gefecht zwischen Obi Wan und Anakin in Episode III. Natürlich sieht man auch immer wieder Dinge, die - nun ja, in Filmen offenbar ganz gut ankommen. Bei Fechtvorführungen sieht man gelegentlich, warum man derartige Stunts unterlassen sollte, bzw. was die unvermeidlichen Folgen sind. Das sorgt stets für eine gewisse Ernüchterung beim Publikum. Viele Grüße, Gnurgel 19:03, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Wie lange hält im eigentlich die Energiezelle eines Lichtschwertes?? Raoul 12:02, 10. Mär 2007 (CET) :Soweit ich weiß, ist es eine selbstaufladende Energiezelle. Nur bei zu exzessiven Gebrauchs des Schwertes wird eine Aufladung oder eine neue fällig (→ Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone). Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 13:20, 10. Mär 2007 (CET) Aber wenn man wirklich in der Lage wäre, ein Lichschwert zu konstruieren, das denen in den Filmen gleichkommt, glaube ich nicht, dass es von großem praktischen Nutzen wäre, Parierstange hin oder her. Schaut euch doch einen modernen Waffenschrank an! Halbautomatik-Pistolen, Hightech-Schrotflinten, Machinenpistolen, Sturmgewehre, Giftgas (auch wenn's verboten ist), Minen die noch nach Jahren nichts ahnende Zivilisten in den Tod reißen, usw. Faire Kämpfe? Vergesst es! Wahrscheinlich sind wir einfach nicht reif genug für die "Waffen aus zivilisierteren Tagen". Hoffentlich werden wir irgendwann aus unseren Fehlern klüger... Bis dahin gilt: "Die Feder ist mächtiger als das Schwert." Lasst es uns anpacken! MfG Kyle22 13:30, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich habe gehört das man nachde, heutigen Stand der technick en Lichtschwert herstellen könnte allerdings bräuchte man um es zu betreiben ein Atomkraftwerk als Stromzufuhr Jango 19:33, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Stimmt schon, aber die "Klinge" ist instabil und der Verbrauch einfach zu hoch. Man kann auch den Prozess mit dem ein- und ausführn der Energie aus der Speicherzelle nicht richtig nachmachen. Bleibt erstmal eine schöne Beschäftigung für Physik-Freaks. ;-) MfG Kyle22 20:11, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) p.s.: Arbeite gerade an den Lichtschwertern, im Artikel natürlich! ::Über das Fehlen einer Parierstange hab ich auch schonmal nachgedacht, und beim Lesen der Kommentare hier kam mir gerade die Erleuchtung (hoffe ich): im eingeschalteten Zustand wird das Licht der Klinge in Griffnähe stärker "in den Raum hinein" gestreut als am Rest der Klinge. Es ist zwar nur ein leichter Schimmer, aber trotzdem zu erkennen (ein besseres Bild habe ich auf die schnelle nicht gefunden): http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/e/e1/Defender_hilt.JPG Ich würde es mir dadurch erklären, dass der magnetische Stabilisierungsring über dem Emitter http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Bild:Querschnitt_Lichtschwert.jpg ein starkes, elektromagnetisches Feld erzeugt, das im großen und ganzen dazu dient, die Klinge zu stabilisieren und in der Ausdehnung zu begrenzen. Durch die stärkere Ausbreitung des Lichts auf dem 1. Bild denke ich, dass dieses magnetische Feld nicht ganz gerade, sondern in Griffnähe aufgeweitet ist und wie eine Art Schild funktioniert. Und bekanntlich helfen Energieschilde ja gegen Lichtschwerter (siehe die Droidekas in Episode I), dadurch entsteht eine Art elektromagnetischer Parierring --Q. G. Jinn 22:37, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ich möchte hier mal als aktiver Sportfechter anmerken, dass eine Parierstange sehr wenig nützt, und selbst ein Korb oder eine Glocke nur selten benutzt werden. Man kommt sehr gut ohne aus!!! Wir brauchen also hier nicht zu überlegen, wie man dem LS eine(n) Parierstange/-glocke/-korb andichten können. Wenn man sich mal ein Katana ansieht, fällt auf, dass es hier nur einen Schutz gib, der wenn überhaupt verhindert, dass man versehentlich mit der Hand auf die Klinge rutscht. Meiner meinung nach sollten wir hier nicht weiter über etwas diskutieren, was weder nötig, noch offensichtlich vorhanden ist. MfG - Cody 23:12, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) Überarbeitung Uff! Fertig! Was meint ihr, hat sich's gelohnt? Möchte gerne eure Meinung hören, denn ich hab ihn so oft gelesen, dass ich's mich nicht traue, ihn selbst einzuschätzen. Würde vermuten, es sieht gut aus ;-) Was die englische Quelle angeht, bin ich der Meinung, dass es so stimmt, wenn es noch jemand bestätigen könnte, könnten wir den Verweis da rausnehmen. Bin gespannt! MfG Kyle22 23:28, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Jau liest sich nicht schlecht, ich würde aber noch das mit den Padawanen und der Konstruktion des Lichtschwertes während der Jedi-Ausbildung reinbringen. Man könte auch noch erwänen das Jedi-Jünglinge Übungsschwerter nutzten, die nicht so gefährlich waren. Boba 23:37, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Das steht meines Wissens schon in den betreffenden Artikeln, aber ist ne gute Idee! Übrigens: Hast du dir mal den Weblink angesehen? (ist nicht von mir) Die Hälfe der Tricks die's da gibt, funktionieren nur, weil die Attrappen-Klingen doch was wiegen. Mann, solche Experten! lol! Okay, CU Kyle22 23:41, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert Kandidatur April/Mai bestanden * : Ich finde den Artikel verständlich und gut leserlich. Die Gliederung gefällt mir gut. Es fehlt halt noch einiges für exzellent, aber lesenswert ist er für mich auf jeden Fall. Boba 14:39, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Stimmt, also für exzellent definitiv zu wenig, aber sehr interessant zu lesen und es steht im Großen und Ganzen alles im Artikel was es zu sagen gibt. Vielleicht könnte man noch etwas über die Lichtschwert-Konstruktion unter den Jedi schreiben, und im Bereich Hinter den Kulissen gibts sicher auch noch was zu sagen. Aber ansonste auf jeden Fall lesenswert. --Anakin 15:23, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Gründe sind genannt --Asajj 20:10, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich schließe mich da voll und ganz an! Jango 20:12, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ich find den Artikel gut! Echt Lesenswert!--Heiliger Klingone 00:11, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ich find denn auch total gut,hatt abe halt nicht für exzellent gereicht!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 14:09, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : En bisschen mehr finde ich müsste aber schon noch.--Yoda41 Admin 14:16, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Da sind noch ein paar kleiner Fehler: Man sollte auf das Design des Artikels achten (nicht der Abschnitt:Design). Das müsste noch verbessert werden. Meister Yoda 10:13, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Der ist lesenwert super.Vos 18:41, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Mit sieben Pro, eine Kontra und einer Abwartenden Stimme, hat der Artikel die Kandidatur erfolgreich bestanden Jango 00:10, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Es freut mich sehr, dass ich mit der Überarbeitung einen guten Beitrag leisten konnte. Es wird bestimmt nicht der letzte gewesen sein. Bild:;-).gif MfG Kyle22 20:52, 6. Mai 2007 (CEST) Frage? Wie kommt folgendes: luke bekommt in episode 4, das lichtschwert von anakin, was obi wan in epsiode 3 mitgenommen hat nach dem kampf, dieses ist blau. als sie später im milennium falken nach alderaan reißen wollen, übt luke aber mit einen grünen lichtschwert Benutzer:Bonkel :Soweit ich mich erinnern kann ist das von Luke in Episode IV Cyanfarben, wenn das im Millenium Falken grün ist, dann ist dies wohl ein Fehler, den wenn er es bekommt sieht man das es blau (cyanblau oder hellblau) ist. Gruß Jango 12:40, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Jap, ob cyan oder hellblau weiß ich auch nicht mehr, aber es ist jedenfalls blau, als er es auf tatooine bekommt. Später auf dem Falken ist es grün, als Obi Wan ihn die ersten dinge lehrt! Ist ja vielleicht irgendwo ne Erwähnung wert. Benutzer:Bonkel :Hallo Bonkel! Es ist toll, dass du schon mitdiskutierst, aber vielleicht könntest du dich ja auch richtig anmelden, damit wir ein wenig mehr über dich erfahren?! Ja, diese Diskrepanz ist schon einige Leuten aufgefallen und davon gibt es auch noch viele mehr, bspw. im Kampf Ben vs. Vader oder in Ep. III beim großen Duell. Ben Kenobi Admin 14:06, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) Lichtschwertform/ Lichtschwertstil In vielen Artikeln wird statt Lichtschwertform, Lichtschwertstil geschrieben. Sollte man eine Weiterleitung dazu einrichten? Darth Tobi 22:53, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja denke schon. Boba 22:58, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Wie geht denn das? Darth Tobi 12:04, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Das ist ganz einfach: Du machst einen neuen Artikel mit dem Namen der gewünschten Weiterleitung und schreibst rein: :::#redirect Name des Zielartikels :::MfG Kyle22 16:44, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Vielen Dank! Darth Tobi 16:51, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ok, man kommt jetzt auch über Lichtschwertstil zu diesem Artikel! Darth Tobi 16:53, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Vielleicht sollte man mal eine Gesamtübersicht über die Stile erstellen, man muss nämlich lange lesen, bis man im Artikel darauf stößt. Aber lassen wir's erstmal so. MfG Kyle22 17:31, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Wie sollte denn so ein Artikel heißen? Darth Tobi 17:35, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::"Lichtschwertstile" würde ich sagen, mit Weiterleitungen für "Lichtschwertstil", "Lichtschwertform". Dann einfach kurze Definition und Verweise auf die einzelnen Stile. Normalerweise kommt man ja eh über den Artikel hier darauf, und sucht es nicht, soll ja jetzt nur für den Fall sein, das es jemand gehört hat, und nachschlägt, damit er nicht bei "Lichtschwert" landet. MfG Kyle22 18:00, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Willst du das machen, soll ich das machen oder wir zusammen? Darth Tobi 18:01, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::Nun, ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn wir zusammenarbeiten, aber ich glaube, das ist nicht sehr viel. Du kannst es ja auch erstmal allein versuchen, ich schau es mir dann an. Wär das in Ordnung? Kyle22 18:09, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Ok ich fang dann mal an...aber wie meinst du das genau mit den Weiterleitungen im Artikel, denn es gibt bereits weiterleitungen von lichtschwertformen zum artikel lichtschwert. Darth Tobi 18:25, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Mit Stilen meint ihr die Formen, also Form III - Soresu usw. oder? Dazu gibt es nämlich schon einen Artikel. → Lichtschwertkampf - Obi-Wan K. Admin 18:28, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Dann kann der Artikel gleich in den Müll, naja hat Spaß gemacht zu diskutieren. Ich mach mal nen Löschantrag rein. Darth Tobi 18:44, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Ups, wusste gar nicht, dass es den gibt! Sowas... Na gut, dann können wir ja da die Weiterleitungen hinmachen. MfG Kyle22 19:05, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Link zu Saberprojeckt Ich habe mir die Seite mal angesehen, da steht nichts, was man nicht auch auf Swar Wars.com oder so erfahren könnte. Außerdem sind die Techniken da schlecht! Die hälfte funktioniert nich und der rest endet tötlich... Ich halte sehr(!) wenig von der Seite und würde mich dafür aussprechen den Link zu entfernen! Cody 20:56, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Dann los, die JP bürgt schließlich für Qualität... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 20:59, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Weg ist er! Cody 21:04, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Die Seite ist eher für Leute wie mich die auf Kämpfe setzen die nur schön aussehen sollen^^ aber hier in der JP sollte er wirklich weg. Darth Tobi 11:33, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Unter Wasser? Teil 1 Die Möglichkeit, ein Lichschwert unter Wasser einzusetzen, ist mir neu. Das von Kit Fisto muss eine Spezialanfertigung sein, denn das ist auf alle Fälle nicht die Regel. Wer weiß da genaueres bzw. hat Quellen? MfG Kyle22 17:43, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Es ist wohl auch Speziel oder sieht zumindest anders aus! Er macht es in Clone Wars! Oder es ist einfach so, da Clone Wars auch ziehmlich übertrieben ist! Wer weiss! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:45, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Auf alle Fälle kann das nicht so stehen bleiben. Ich werde den Artikel bald nochmal überarbeiten, dann kommt das unter Spezialanfertigungen bzw. individuelle Schwerter. Kyle22 17:50, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Im Making of zu Clone Wars Vol. 1 sagt Lucas: "I liked to show that a lightsaber can be used under water too." Ich denke es ist damit geklärt, oder. Er sagt "''a lightsaber''" und nicht "''some lightsabers''". MfG Cody 20:15, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich denke auch, dass ein Lichtschwert unter Wasser ebenso funktioniert, denn Licht kann sich ja im Medium "Wasser" ebenso ausbreiten, wie an der Luft. Und die Klinge eines Lichtschwerts ist ja "Licht" (stark gebündelt). Das Wasser um die Klinge wird wohl verdampfen, und der kurzzeitig entstehende Wasserdampf wird das Licht der Klinge brechen, aber so wird das in Clonewars eh dargestellt, wenn ich mich nict irre. Gruß, Anakin 20:24, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Also wenn Lucas das gesagt hat, ist es wohl eindeutig, allerdings scheint er dann nicht aufgepasst zu haben, was die von Lucasarts in Jedi Knight fabriziert haben. Dort ist es nämlich nicht möglich, das Schwert unter Wasser einzusetzen. Aber eigentlich müsste doch wesentlich mehr Wasser verdampfen als auf dem Bild hier, oder? Das kommt mir ziemlich spanisch vor. Ach ja: Wie die genaue Funktionsweise der Schwerter aussieht, darüber bin ich mir mit Cody noch nicht ganz eineig, das werden wir noch öffentlich diskutieren. Dafür stellt Cody am besten erstmal seine (geniale!) Theorie vor. Ich hab jetzt leider keine Zeit, werde mich dann später beteiligen. MfG Kyle22 21:18, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) * George Lucas ist zwar der Schöpfer von Star Wars, aber trotzdem ist ein Kommentar von ihm in einem Making Of nicht gleich kanonisch. Außerdem sagt er ja nur, dass er zeigen wollte, dass man ein Lichtschwert auch unter Wasser benutzen kann und dass das möglich ist war ja sowieso schon klar, man sieht's ja. Die Frage ist nur, ob Fistos Schwert eine Ausnahme ist, oder alle unter Wasser funktionieren. Es gibt einen Comic zu Episode I, in dem Obi-Wans Lichtschwert einen Kurzschluss bekommt, weil er in einen Sumpf fällt und die Klinge vorher nicht deaktiviert hatte. Damit ist auf jeden Fall klar, dass es Lichtschwerter gibt, die unter Wasser funktionieren und welche, die es nicht tun und dabei kann man es ja auch erstmal belassen, bis jemand genauere Informationen hat. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 15:07, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) **Ich schliesse mich Obi-Wan K. an. Wenn ein Lichtschert mit Wasser in Berührung kommt, gibt es einen Kurzschluss und die Klinge verliert ihre Energie. Das Wasser kann an alle öglichen Ritze eintreten. Fistos Lichtschwert ist ein speziel angefertigtes, dass bei Wasserberührung keinen Kurzschlus bekomt und somit auch nicht ausgeht. Auch in dem Spiel Jedi Knight II - Jedi Outcast geht Kyles Lichtschwert aus, wenn er damit ins Wasse geht. Selbst bei Regen gibt es kleine Lücken in der Klinge, man kann also sagen Wasser ist der natürliche Feind eines Lichtschwerts. Desweiteren hat Lucas gesagt a''' Lightsaber und das heißt nicht alle Lichtschwerter sonder '''ein Lichtschwert. Hätte er gemeint das alle LS unter Wasser funktionieren hätte er gesagt Lightsabers oder all Lichgtsabers. Viele Grüße Boba 15:17, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) ***Gut, dann schreibe ich wohl am besten "manche" oder "speziell dafür ausgelegte". Die genaue Funktion der Schwerter ist halt wie gesagt noch zu klären. MfG Kyle22 19:00, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) ****Ansich ist das relativ einfach. Die Diatium-Energiezelle lädt den Primärkristall auf, der Welenenergie abgibt, die wiederum vom Fokusierkristall fokusiert und gebündelt wird, durch die Klingenenergieleitung in einen Energiemodulationsschaltkreis geleitet wird und in die Klingenbogenspitze geführt wird, wo sie mit den Klingenlänge- und Klingenstärkereglern beeinflusst werden kann und dann letzendlich aus dem Klingenemitter kommt und eine heiße Klinge aus reinem Licht darstellt. Boba 19:19, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) *****Das ist laut Cody eine der möglichen Versionen, er meint nämlich, dass es da auf offizieller Seite Ungereimtheiten gäbe. Inzwischen hat er auch schon seine eigene Theorie, aber das ganze müssen wir besprechen, wenn er da ist. Was du da schilderst, ist meiner Ansicht nach natürlich korrekt, diese Version steht auch im Artikel. MfG Kyle22 19:41, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) ******Hatten wir die Diskussion nicht schonmal? Egal, jedenfalls wehre ich mich entschieden gegen die Darstellung in JK II und III sowie im Episode I Comic. Ich hab damals schon einmal darauf hingewiesen, dass auch Obi-Wan Kenobis und Asajj Ventress Lichtschwerter unter Wasser funktionieren, was man in Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden nachlesen kann (da kommt Kits Lichtschwert auch vor). Der Kommentar von Lucas untermauert das Ganze schließlich noch. Vielleicht müssen wir bei den Spielen von der Prämisse ausgehen, dass es dabei andere Versionen gab, die nicht wasserresitent sind. Allerdings muss ich Anakins Kommentar kritisieren: Die Klinge besteht nicht aus Licht, sondern aus Energie, die Licht abstrahlt. Darüberhinaus ist eine Klinge nur bei unmittelbaren Kontakt mit einem Stoff "heiß". In Schatten des Imperiums kann man nachlesen, dass Luke sein neues Lichtschwert (nach Ben Kenobis Anweisungen, also des Alten Jedi-Ordens angefertigt) dahingehend testet. Dabei stellt er fest, dass die Klinge keine Hitze abstrahlt. Aus diesem Grund lässt Kits Schwert auch nicht mehr Wasser verdampfen. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 19:54, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) *******Tatsächlich? Okay, aber auch wenn sie keine Hitze abstrahlt, hat sie doch direkten Kontakt mit dem Wasser und müsste es zum verdampfen bringen, und zwar in großen Mengen, weil ja immer Wasser nachströmt. Kyle22 20:13, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) Also: *Es Verdampft Wasser, aber es ströhmt von allen setten sehr kaltes Wasser nach. Finden wir uns mal damit ab, dass sich kühlung und hitze dse LS gegenseitig zu dem Bild aus Clone Wars ausgleichen... *Was den Wassereintritt angeht: nach allen Bildern die Kyle und ich gefunden haben gibt es keine "Klingenaustrittsöffnung" also kann das Wasser vur durch spalten reinkommen. Wasser ist kein grundsätzliches Problem, sondern nur wasser in der Elektronik ist ein Problem. Man sollte es so umformulieren: Wasser behindert den Einsatz eines LS nicht grundsätzlich. Im Regen kann man es durchaus einsetzen. Unterwasser hängt es davon ab, ob es dicht ist. Wenn Wasser ein LS immer kurzschileßen könnte, könnte man einen Jedi/Sith mit einem Eimer Wasser besiegen... MfG Cody 20:36, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: Also wenn wir schon mal beim kritisieren sind;): * zu Obi-Wan K.'s Kommentar oben: Obi Wan's LS bekommt keinen Kurzschluss weil es mit ausgefahrener Klinge mit Wasser in berührung kommt, sondern weil er vorher vergessen hat, den Energieverschluss zu schließen(dabei handelt es sich um so nen versiegelungsmechanismus oder sowas, Quelle: Star Wars-Chronik: Episode I-III). Außerdem: wie kann das Schwert mit aktivierter Klinge in den Sumpf fallen? Sobald der Aktivierungsknöpf losgelassen wird (was beim fallen lassen wohl der der Fall gewesen sein wird) fährt die Klinge ein. Also ich kann mir das nur nicht richtig vorstellen, wie das abgelaufen sein soll... * zu Bobas Kommentar: 1. Ich denke mal die Jedis werden ihre LS's schon wasserdicht bauen, denn die sind ja bestimmt desöfteren mit Wasser in Kontakt. Die Theorie, dass das Lichtschwert durch einen Kurzschluss im Griff ausgeht, ist also unmöglich, denn sobald das LS nicht mehr im Wasser ist, geht es ja wieder. Bei einem Kurzschluss wird aber für gewöhnlich die ganze Technik zerstört, d.h. nach verlassen des Wassers müsste es kaput sein, ist es aber nicht. 2. Wie erklärst du dir die "Lücken" in der Klinge? (woher weist du eigentlich, dass da Lücken sein könnten? Also meiner Meinung nach hat man da nie ne "Lück" gesehen) Und ich dachte das versagen eines LS im wasser hängt damit zusammen, dass Wasser in den Griff eindringt, und die Technik lahm legt, also wieso sollten Lücken entstehen, wo wasser auf die Klinge Trifft?? Kit Fisto hat sicher auch keine andere Energie in seiner Klinge, dass ihr das Wasser nichts ausmacht. 3. Wenn du sagst 'Ein' Hund hat vier Beine'', dann meinst du damit, ''Alle Hunde haben vier Beine'', oder? Also hat Lucas nicht gemeint (denke ich), dass nur ein einziges LS unter Wasser funktioniert und alle anderen nicht, denn sonst hätte er warscheinlich gesagt, LS funktionieren nicht unterwasser, außer Fistos., meint ihr nicht? * zu Ben Kenobi Beitrag eben: Hm... ist eigentlich schon logisch, aber das sehe ich irgendwie nicht wirklich als Erklährung dafür, dass so Wenig Wasser verdampft. Denn Wasser ist ja genauso wie andere (womöglich feste Stoffe) ein Stoff, da es genauso aus Molekülen aufgebaut ist. Und wenn ein LS beim kontakt mit Metallen oder Stein, so Hohe Temperaturen entwickeln kann (Schmelztemp. Eisen z.B. 1.536°C /es ist mir natürlich klar, dass das im SW-Universum wieder ganz anders sein kann, aber nur mal zum Vergleich...) und im Wasser, wo die Moleküle nicht so dicht sind, wird zwar eine nicht so große Energie entstehen, aber über 100°C (sidetemp. von wasser) wird es doch wohl noch erreichen... Naja, das scheint mir irgendwie allesein bischen unlogisch zu sein. So, das wars jetzt aber. Man, man, ich glaube ich habe noch nie so einen langen Beitrag auf einmal geschreiben. Gruß, Anakin 20:51, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) *Zu Anakins Kommentar: #Vielleicht war das Wort Lücken ungeschickt gewählt, aber es hat auf jedenfall Probleme mit Wasser. #Zu deinem Beispiel mit dem Hund, nein nicht jeder Hund hat vier Beine. Icj kenne zum Beispiel einen der hat nur drei. Imho ist Lucas Kommentar auch nur aud ein ' LS bezogen. #Sicherlich gibt es dadurch Probleme, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das mit dem Kurzschluss irgendwo gelesen habe. Viele Grüße Boba 19:25, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) :zu Bobas Kommentar: #Aber ich verstehe nicht, wie du darauf kommst, dass Wasser einer Lichtschwertklinge schaden könnte. Ich denke mal du beziehst dich dabei auf die Szene auf Yavin4, bevor der Spieler den Übungsparcour betritt, oder? Und ich habe das immer so gesehen, als ob die Regentropfen mit der Klinge in Berührung kommen, und daraufhin verdampfen (→ ein Zischen ist ja zu hören, und es steigt Dapf auf). #Aber genau das ist es ja: Mit der Aussage ''"Ein Hund hat vier Beine" beschreibst du den Normalfall. Du gehst ja auch davon aus, dass der Hund im Normalfall 4 Beine hat. Es gibt jetzt zwar Ausnahmen (durch Unfälle, Krankheiten, von Geburt an, ...) aber ein Hund hat dennoch vier Beine. Übertragen auf Lucas Aussage heist das dann ("Ein Lichtschwert funktioniert unter Wasser"): Im Normalfall funktioniert ein Lichtschwert auch unter Wasser, es gibt natürlich auch Fälle in denen das nicht der Fall ist (defekte Abdichtung, ...) #Naja, aber dann muss der, der das geschrieben hat, irgendwie nicht mitgedacht haben, denn du stimmst mir da ja sicher zu, dass das technisch unmöglich ist. Gruß, Anakin 16:41, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Was ist teschnich unmöglich? Cody 16:45, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) *zu Anakin: #Das Lichtschwert hat eine sehr heiße Klinge. Wasser ist nass. Heiß und nass macht zisch. Selbst wenn Die Hitze sogroß ist wie Magma, irgendwann ist sie weg und dasselbe passiert auch mit einem Lichtschwert - es geht aus. #Wir können uns jetzt hier darüber streiten, was George da gesagt hat, aber Fakt ist, das a mit ein übersetzt wird, daher bin ich der meinung, dass damit auch nur ein Lichtschwert gemeint ist. Aber diesen Punkt können wir mal ausser Acht lassen. #Was das betrifft da stimme ich mit dir überein. *Boba 16:52, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) **zu Boba: #Das Lichtschwert hat eine Selbstaufladende Energiezelle, d.h. es kommt immer neue Hitze dazu... #Dadrüber können wir uns streiten, wir können/sollten es aber lassen und uns Darauf einigen, dass es nicht grundsätzlich unmöglich ist. #Möglich **MfG Cody 16:57, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) Teil 2 Ja natürlich hat konnt da immer wieder neu Hitze dazu, aber wieso gehts dann in den Spielen aus? George Lucas lassen wir mal genz aus dem Spiel, sonst gibt es noch keilereien;). Boba 17:01, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :So ein Zitat von der Wp, die dieses auch mit einer Quelle belegt haben:Underwater Lightsaber—While most lightsabers short out when the blade touches water, this blade was made to operate underwater due to two crystals employing a bifurcating cyclical-ignition pulse. It was carried by Kit Fisto during the battle on Mon Calamari, during the Clone Wars. Other Jedi whose lightsabers were functional underwater were Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Qu Rahn, and Asajj Ventresss. Gruß Boba 17:04, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::nach 4fachem Bearbeitungskonflikt: ::Jetzt hab ich so viel geschrieben, dass ihr innzwischen so oft geschrieben habt, dass mein ganzer kram umsonst ist... naja. Also das Zitat beantwortet die Frage natürlich deutlich, wobei mir dass immer noch nicht ganz klar ist. Es steht ja eindeutig wenn die Klinge das Wasser berührt, das ist für mich völlig unverständlich, wieso dass so sein soll, aber naja... Gruß, Anakin 17:09, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Wasser ist Flüssig und Bi-Polar und in verbindung mit Salzen (ist es in der Natur meiosten) auch leitend. Drei mögliche gründe. Cody 17:11, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Verstehe jetzt den Zusammenhang nicht. Meinst du damit, dass das Wasser die Energie der Klinge ableitet? --Anakin 17:13, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Kann doch seien, oder. Cody 17:23, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::Aber ein Zitat aus WP ist kein Beleg... die könnten das erfunden haben. Cody 17:24, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::::Wenn du mir jetzt noch sagst wieso die das erinden sollten, dann bin ich glücklich :) Boba 17:31, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Sehr witzig (eigentlich nicht witzig)! Cody 17:35, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Naja, ich denke schon, dass wir der WP soweit glauben können. Und mit der Erklährung, dass das Wasser die Energie der Klinge ableitet, kann ich mich zumindest etwas anfreunden;) auch wenns nich ganz logisch ist, aber es ist die einzige logische Erklährung. Dann denke ich mal, wir können die Diskussion hier soweit abschließen, oder? --Anakin 17:40, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) 'Ich habe den "Unter Wasser" abschnitt umformuliert. Wir sollten das so stehen lassen, bis es einen ''eindeutigen Beweis gibt, dass nur einige oder alle unter Wasser funktionieren. MfG Cody 17:29, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) * Wookieepedia ist wie immer keine Quelle. Sie haben vielleicht keinen Grund, sich was auszudenken (was man von einzelnen Autoren nicht mit Sicherheit sagen kann), aber möglicherweise haben sie etwas fehlintertprätiert oder zusammengereimt und dann noch unglücklich formuliert, sodass am Ende etwas falsches rauskommt. Wer weiß schon, was genau hinter einem Artikel dort steckt. Darum ist es egal, ob einem die WP als vertrauenswürdig erscheint oder man das Erklärte nachvollziehen kann, sie ist keine Quelle. Ich habe etwas nachgeforscht und folgendes gefunden: Dino Star-Wars-Comics-Special 4: "Episode I - Obi-Wan Kenobi" (Okt. '99), Seite 3, drittes Panel: Nachdem Obi-Wan aus einem der Landungsboote in einen Sumpf gefallen ist, taucht er wieder auf und versucht sein Lichtschwert zu aktivieren. Denkblase:"Kurzschluss! Ich hatte es nicht deaktiviert!" Nächste Seite, erstes Panel: Obi-Wan:"Entschuldigt, Meister, das Wasser hat meine Waffe funktionsuntüchtig gemacht." Qui-Gon:"Es dauert nicht lange, bis sie wieder geladen ist, aber lass dir das eine Lehre sein, mein junger Padawan." Hier heißt es eindeutig, dass es einen Kurzschluss gab und dass der Grund war, dass das Lichtschwert nicht deaktiviert wurde. Anders ist es anscheinend in der Chronik, die Anakin schon erwähnte: Star Wars-Chronik: Episode I-III, Episode I, Seite 27 unten: Als es (Obi-Wans Lichtschwert) dem sumpfigen Wasser auf Naboo für längere Zeit mit geöffnetem Energieverschluss ausgesetzt war, versagte es. Es könnte sein, dass dieser Energieverschluss mit der Deaktivierung des Schwertes zu tun hat. Wenn man die genaue Funktion dieses Teils kennen würde, könnte man das vielleicht verbinden. Aber seltsamer wird es hier: Fact File, Waffen und Technik, LIC6/22VSY, zweiter Absatz: Obi-Wan beispielsweise bemerkte erst auf Naboo, dass sein Lichtschwert sich verkürzte, wenn es nass wurde. Hier heißt es einerseits, dass das Schwert schon beeinträchtigt wird, wenn es nur nass ist (anstatt unter Wasser zu sein), aber auch, dass es sich nur verkürzt. Es heißt da aber auch, dass Obi-Wan dies erst auf Naboo bemerkte, also wird diese Anfälligkeit für Wasser wohl nicht der Normalfall sein. Aber es geht noch weiter: Star Wars-Chronik: Episode I-III, Episode II, Seite 138, unten: Kit Fistos Lichtschwert hat in seinem Innenleben zahlreiche Dichtungen, die die empfindliche Technik vor Salzwasser schützen - eine Notwendigkeit bei seinen vielen Wassereinsätzen. Das klingt so, als wäre es etwas besonderes, gibt aber auch keine eindeutige Aussage. Zumindest werden als Grund für die Funktionsfähigkeit unter Wasser hier Dichtungen im Griff angegeben. Das lässt an der Angabe der WP zweifeln, dass der Kontakt der Klinge mit Wasser zum Ausfall führt, denn die Dichtungen sollen das Eindringen des Wassers verhindern und verändern nicht die Klinge. Man muss hier halt etwas vorsichtig und genau formulieren. Ich finde, wir sollten nur festhalten, dass einige Lichtschwerter von Wasser beeinflusst wurden und andere nicht. Dazu das Beispiel Kit Fistos, dessen Lichtschwert diese Dichtungen hatte und das Obi-Wans, besonders, dass er die Beeinträchtigung bei seiner Klinge erst auf Naboo bemerkte. Denn dieses Detail deutet darauf hin, dass die Resistenz gegen Wasser bei der Konstruktion nicht zwingend Beachtung fand. Wieder mal gibt es aber nichts Genaues und diese Vermutung hier rein schreiben, können wir ja nicht. Zur Hitze der Klinge steht im Fact File folgendes: Waffen und Technik, LIC4/4NSY (Lukes Lichtschwert), vorletzter Absatz: (...) und die Klinge gab nicht die geringste Hitze ab - ein Beweis dafür, dass die Supraleiter ihre Aufgabe erfüllten. LIC8/32VSY (Qui-Gons Lichtschwert), vorletzter Absatz: Ein Supraleiter übertrug die Energie von dieser Öffnung an die Energiezellen, sodass das Lichtschwert nur Energie verlor, wenn die Klinge etwas durchschnitt. Möglicherweise richtet sich die Temperatur der Klinge danach, wie groß der Wiederstand ist, der ihr entgegengebracht wird. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 00:08, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Punktum: Für alles findet sich eine Erklärung, jedoch nichts derart eindeutig, dass unsere Fragen entgültig geklärt wären. Einzig die Hitze der Klinge dürfte zufriedenstellend erklärt sein. Gute Arbeit, Obi! Ben Kenobi Admin 00:35, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Das mit der Hitze steht auch so auf StarWars.com, die KLinge ist nur heiß wenn sie auf einen Widerstand trifft. Boba 00:43, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Hui..., da hast du ja ordentlich recherchiert Bild:;-).gif! Ok, das mit der Hitze wäre geklährt, aber was die Funktion unter Wasser betrifft, sind sich die einzelnen wohl Quellen (bzw. ihre Autoren) selbst nicht ganz einig. Das ist natürlich ein Problem. Hoffentlich wird die Frage mal offiziell geklährt. Gruß, Anakin 18:16, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich könnte auf StarWars.com mal fragen, die sollten eine Antwort wissen. Boba 18:26, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) Überarbeitung die zweite... So, fertig! Ich habe mich bemüht, so gut ich kann, mehr kann ich unserem beliebtesten Artikel nicht geben. MfG Kyle22 22:14, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) Treffer Ich habe im offiziellen Star Wars Magazin etwas über Trefferarten des Lichtschwerts gefunden. Ich wollte es eventuell in den Artikel einbinden, will aber vorher fragen, ob das auf allegemeine Zustimmung trifft. Außerdem weiß ich nicht ob das OSWM überhaupt eine Quelle ist. Gruß, Darth Yoda 17:31, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Eigentlich schon. Mach einfach mal, wir schauen dann hinterher, wie es reinpasst. Ben Kenobi Admin 18:23, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe den Artikel dahingehend verändert, und hoffe, das es so gefällt. gruß, Darth Yoda 20:46, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) Exzellenzkandidatur Juli/August 2007 bestanden * : Nachdem Kyle den beliebtesten Artikel in der Jedipedia überarbeitet hat, denke ich, dass er bereit fürs Sternchen ist. --Asajj disku 20:26, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Ich denke allein die Tatsachen, dass das Lichtschwert der beliebteste Artikel der Jedipedia ist, und dass der Artikel ausführlichst ein fundamentalistisches Objekt des SW-Universums beschreibt, spricht dafür. Darth Yoda 20:54, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Pro bekommt der von mir nicht! Weil: vieles, was über Kampftechnik gesagt wird ist der genaue Gegensatz zur Realität (z.B. Doppelschwert soll überlegen seien?) und einige Sachen sind nicht geklährt (z.B. Wasser und Lichtschwert) Der Artkel ist zwar exzellent geschrieben und zweifelsohne lesenswert, aber der Inhalt ist nocht nicht ganz exzellent. MfG - Cody 21:10, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) * :Also ich find den niemals exzellent wenn man die Konkurenz anschaut dann nein.Dark Lord 21:17, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist gut genug. Sehr ausführlich, schön geschrieben und viel Hintergrundwissen. Mit dem Wasser ist das eigentlich geklärt, oder? Nur wie man sie wasserresistent macht, ist nicht bekannt und deshalb nicht drin.Kit Fisto92 21:37, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) * :Von mir bekommt der Artikel ein klares Pro, weil alles drin ist, was man wissen muss. Wie ein Lichtschwert aufgebaut ist, welche verschiedenen Formen es gibt, welche Bedeutung es für die Jedi, die Sith und den Rest der Galaxis hat und wie der Kampf aussieht. Alles in allem ein exzellenter Artikel. Ich verstehe Codys Begründung mit dem Kampf nicht ganz, was hat das mit der Realität zu tun? Der Artikel handelt schliesslich von einer fiktiven Waffe in einem fiktiven Universum, ist doch klar, dass da einiges nicht mit der Realität überein stimmt, sonst wärs ja nicht fiktiv ;) Boba 07:36, 26. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist wirklich gut. Gut genug um exzellent zu sein. Sehr ausführlich geschrieben. MfG--CC Gree disku 11:58, 26. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Ein sehr interessanter Artikel, daher auch ein sehr guter Artikel!Ein paar Bilder von Lichtschwertern verschiedener Sith bzw. Jedi wären noch gut gewesen, aber trotzdem ein sehr guter, lesenswerter Artikel!!Mace Windu 33 15:41, 27.Jul 2007 **Stimme Ungültig: Keine 50 Edits --Modgamers 15:42, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Ich glaube da kann man noch mehr draus machen. Und besonders weil es der beliebteste ist und in den Berichten der Internetseiten oft die Frage nach den Lichtschwertern gestellt wird, sollten wir das auch tun. Lesenswert ist er meiner Meinung nach schon.--Yoda41 Admin 17:25, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : da ich was dran geschrieben habe, enthalte ich mich meiner Stimme, denke jedoch das noch etwas fehlt, der Artikel ist zwar gut geschrieben keine Frage, aber ich bin der ansicht das etwas fehlt Jango 15:45, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Mir gefällt der Artikel sehr gut. Besonders der Abschnitt Der Kampf Kit Mephisto 09:27, 29. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist mal ein Musterbeispiel dafür, wie kollektives Wissen gesammelt werden kann. Hier wurde nämlich das Wissen von gleich mehreren engagierten Autoren zusammengetragen und mehr oder weniger sauber gegliedert. Die Sprache ist wunderbar sachlich und schildert meiner Meinung nach gut, wie das Lichtschwert von den Jedi und den Sith benutzt werden kann, ohne dabei diese Diskrepanz bewerten zu wollen. Die HdK-Fakten lese ich ja immer besonders gerne und ich bin froh, das hier gleich so viele zu finden sind. Alles in Allem ist der Umfang und Informationsgehalt auf jeden Fall enorm. Ob nun der gyroskopische Effekt eines Griffes, den Trefferarten und die Konstruktionen, alles habe ich davor noch nicht gewusst und ist im Artikel super erklärt. Toll finde ich auch den Abschnitt Funktionsweise, den der ist irgendwie beeindruckend und ungemein interessant (Geschichte übrigens auch ^^). Die Funktionsweise des Schwertes und die Erzeugung des Strahls ist gut beschrieben. Allerdings frage ich mich mich, in welcher Quelle das so genau beschrieben wird :P Das alles Gefällt mir sehr gut an dem Artikel. Weniger gut haben mir die üblichen Nachteile gefallen, die so ein Artikel von mehreren Leuten mit sich bringt. Das sind nämlich die vielen Wiederholungen. Ich habe mehrmals lesen müssen, wie schwer der Kampf mit einem Doppelklingen-Lichtschwert doch ist, was meiner Meinung nach auch in einem einzigen Abschnitt behandelt werden kann. Komisch finde ich auch die eine Untergliederung in Möglichkeiten und weitere Möglichkeiten. Könnte man eigentlich zusammenlegen, da es sich ja ähnlich anhört. Größtes Manko sind jedoch die zahlreichen Zeitfehler im Artikel. Mal ist es Vergangenheit und mal wieder Gegenwart. Das sollte vielleicht durchweg einheitlich sein. Und so ein Argument, dass die Konkurrenz besser sei, finde ich irgendwie ungerechtfertigt. Einerseits ist die Wookieepedia in keinster Weise ein Konkurrent und andererseits bringt es gar nichts die beiden Artikel nebeneinander zu stellen, wenn man die Eigenständigkeit des Artikels nicht beurteilen kann. Ich warte mal ab und hoffe inständig, dass genannte Punkte ausgebessert werden können. Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:50, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Das mit Konkurrenz nimmst du aus Dark Lords Stimme nehme ich mal an, ich denke er meint damit nicht die Wookieepedia (auch wenns unser größter Konkurrent im Kampf um Platz Eins des größten SW-Wikis ist :)), sonder andere Artikel. Gruß Boba 23:00, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Naja, wie das auch zu interpretieren ist, holpert die Begründung irgendwie. Aber nur irgendwie :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:03, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Das hast du echt was schönes geschrieben in deiner Begründung, und es stimmt auch. Mal sehen, was sich noch machen lässt. MfG Kyle22 16:29, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : In meinen Augen ist der Artikel exzellent und hat die Wertung verdient. Gerade bei so großen Artikeln ist es teilweise ja auch so, daß man sich nur für einen bestimmten Teilaspekt interessiert, ohne den ganzen zu lesen. Aus diesem Grund sind die von LittleAni angesprochenen Wiederholungen zwar auffällig, jedoch in meinen Augen noch verschmerzbar und fallen - angesichts der vielen Vorteile - nicht wirklich ins Gewicht. Die "Zeitsprünge" sehe ich dabei gar nicht so dramatisch: Die allgemeinen Ausführungen über die Technik sind in der Gegenwart, die Ausführungen, bei denen man sich auf historische Begebenheiten bezieht (z. B. "Nachdem Mace Windu Meister und Mitglied des Hohen Rates geworden war, baute er, wie viele vor ihm, ein neues Lichtschwert....") sind in der Vergangenheit. Locutus21 16:55, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja, so wird es auch meist gehandhabt. Das mit der Zeit ist aber halt immer so eine Sache. Einerseits geht man ja bei der Technik von Unmittelbarem und Aktuellem aus, deshalb auch das Präsens, andererseits heißt es "vor langer Zeit in einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis..." Bild:;-).gif MfG Kyle22 18:36, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel verdient es meiner Meinung nach, als exzellent ausgezeichnet zu werden. Einzig die Sache mit dem Tempus sollte noch gemanaged werden. Ich finde, dass der Artikel so die perfekte Länge aufweist. --DarthMomse 13:51, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Ich kann mich net wirklich entscheiden... Aber ich klemm mich mal an Ani. Dann muss ich aber an die Stimmen der andern Denken... also hab ich letztendlich keine Meinung. --Modgamers 13:53, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Nach meiner Meinung ist der Artikel wirklich gut. Er ist nicht zu kurz und nicht zu lang. Er ist perfekt.--Shaak Ti 20:55, 1. August 2007 (CEST) * : der artikel ist sehr aufschlussreich und sehr interessant.--Benutzer:?????????? 19:08 2. August 2007 **Stimme ungültig, keine 50 Edits Admiral Ackbar 19:14, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) * ganz klar exzellent! Viel Hintergrundwissen, einfach perfekt!! **Stimme ungültig, noch nicht einmal angemeldet --Q. G. Jinn 22:42, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) * Ich finde, der Artikel beschreibt Geschichte, Technik, Kampfstile und Varianten sehr gut und ausführlich. Daher von mir ein pro. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:19, 5. Aug 2007 (CEST) Mit 10 Pros, 3 ungültigen Stimmen, 3 Enthaltungen sowie 3 Kontras hat der Artikel es geschafft in die entlesenen exzellenten Artikel aufzusteigen und ist hiermit der 41ste Exzellente Artikel der Jedipedia Jango 06:32, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Na also, jetzt hat diese einzigartige Waffe auch bei uns ihr (kleines) Denkmal. Bild:;-).gif MfG Kyle22 08:58, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) Aktivierung Wie funktioniert eigentlich die Aktivierung eines Laserschwerts? Per Knopf? Aber dann finde ich es komisch, als kenobi und Anakin kämpfen und das Schwert aus der Hand geschleudert wird, dass es ausgeht! Ich glaube nicht, dass sie noch extra den Knopf zum ausmachen drücken. Aber mit der Macht kann es auch nicht gehen, weil als Luke auf Hoth im Schnee liegt kann Han Solo das Schwert aktivieren! Also, wie kann man es aktivieren? Gruß, Finwe 12:10, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich nehme an (ohne mich dabei auf Quellen stützen zu können), dass mn den Knopf des Lichtschwertes gedrückt halten muss, damit es an bleibt, ansonsten würde es, wenn man es verliert ja an bleiben und im schlimmsten Fall einen selbst verletzen. Darum geht es aus, wenn man den Knopf loslässt. Bei manchen Lichtschwertenr, wie zum beispiel bei Yodas, kann man den Knopf auch feststellen, diese kann man dann werfen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:23, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ja das könnte gut sein. MfG, Finwe 12:29, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) Also nach allem was ich weiß und beobachtet habe, wird das Schwert per Knopf ("Aktivator") angeschaltet, der aber nicht zwingend gedrückt bleiben muss, denn sonst würden ja das Umgreifen oder das Herumtricksen nicht funktionieren. Es gab schon mal eine Diskussion über das Verlöschen der Klinge beim Entwaffnen bzw. beim Tod des Besitzers. Vermutlich ist das eine Sicherheitseinrichtung, damit ein herunterfallendes Schwert niemanden mehr verletzen, oder sich (z.B.) durch ein Schiffsdeck schmelzen kann. Dass das aber mit so einer Art Machtverbindugn mit dem Besitzer (die dann zwingend erforderlich wäre) nicht sein kann, zeigt Han in Episode V. Nur beim Lichtschwertwurf braucht man definitiv die Macht. Was das mit der Arretierung des Knopfes betrifft, kann ich nur sagen, dass ich so eine Arretierfunktion noch nie gesehen habe. Es ist also allem Anschein nach ein gewisser Kontakt mit dem Benutzer nötig, damit die Klinge anbleibt, aber der Knopf muss nicht gedrückt bleiben. Einzig beim Schwertwurf muss man machtbegabt sein, da es offensichtlich keine Feststell-Funktion gibt. Warum die Schwerter jedoch beim Runterfallen ausgehen, ist wie gesagt nicht vollständig geklärt. Gruß Kyle22 14:01, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Find ich schade, dass das nicht bekannt ist. --Finwe 14:03, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bildergalerie Mal ehrlich, muss das sein? Es reißt den Artikel auseinander und außerdem ist die Hälfte der Bilder schon vorher im Artikel verwendet. Wer will, kann ja bei Kategorie:Bilder von Lichtschwertern nachsehen, aber das hier finde ich unnötig. MfG Kyle22 17:51, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Also ich muss auch sagen, dass ich die Galerie recht sinnlos finde. --Asajj Tee? 17:54, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, das hat keinen Sinn, wenn die Bilder 2 mal drin sind. --Finwe 17:55, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wie wärs eigentlich wenn jemand mal artikel über die lichtschwerter der einzelnen bzw wenigstens der wichtigen personen macht? den aufbau usw.. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.61.23.221 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 15:47, 15. Sep 2007) :Das würde nichts bringe, da alle Lichtschwerter den gleichen Grundaufbau haben. --Finwe Disku 15:52, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Nun, das mag sein, doch die Details sind schon interessant, da jedes Schwert auch in gewisser Weise den Kampfstil und den Charakter seines Benutzers repräsentiert. Allerdings halte ich einzelne Artikel auch für unnötig. Gruß Kyle22 16:09, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Naja, man könnte ja Galerie der Lichtschwerter anlegen. Da kann man die Bilder dann nach Namen der Besitzer ordnen und auch eine Kleinigkeit dazu schreiben, z.B. "Odan-Urrs Lichtschwert mit externer Energiezelle." Zu der Galerie kann man dann ja auch im Artikel linken, was sich schöner macht als zu einer Bilderkategorie. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 23:11, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Oder man beschreibt das Lichtschwert einfach im Artikel zur Person, wie bei Darth Maul oder Mace Windu schon geschehen. Da würde man sowieso als erstes nachschauen, wenn man auf der Suche nach solchen Infos ist! :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:20, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) Gute idee! so fände ich es Viel besser, jetzt bräuchte diese seite nur noch jemanden der das tut :D